


[全职猎人][团酷]石块的记忆

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *备份Lofter，原文写于2017年6月
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[全职猎人][团酷]石块的记忆

《石块的记忆》

CP: 库洛洛x酷拉皮卡

我是一名探险者，这是我停留在埃斯蒙沙漠的第588天，气候恶劣，沙尘暴很快就要来临，而我幸运地找到了一个小绿洲，那里空无一人，只有一片石头遗迹。在遗迹里，我发现了一份手稿，内容如下: 

“那时我还年轻，有胆识和勇气，靠着一点窃听和透视的本领，在世界各地以买卖情报为生。有一回，我为了高额的利润潜入流星街，伪装成拾荒者，在一个遍布乱石的地方驻扎下来， 搜集我想要的情报。这片范围的拾荒者很少，但是因为其地理位置特殊——我发誓过不透露秘密，所以我不能解释它为何特殊——经常有强力的逃犯经过。那个地方以前并不是废墟，方圆几百英里的破败围墙、断壁残垣上若隐若现的恶魔浮雕、还有偶尔存留的几间小石屋，都昭示着它是某种伟大建筑的末路。  
日子过得飞快，工作却没有一点进展。有一天夜里我小解的时候，听到某间石屋里有非同一般的动静。流星街不是一个能随便窃听和窃视的地方，稍有不留神即丧失性命。我发誓，要不是那晚的声音实在太过离奇，如同海妖的呼唤一般让我迷了神志，我绝对不会靠近那个屋子一步——

那是一种诡异的声响。混杂着轻柔地惨叫、喘息、呻吟，还有喋喋不休的咒骂，偶尔间有歌声，祷告声，甚至还有刀剑碰撞的声音。谁也不知道里面发生了什么，我从未见过如此毫无关联的声音混杂在一起，更加奇妙的是，那些声音都是一个声线——也就是都来自同一个人。

具体那声音来自男人还是来自女人我很难辩驳，高亢的声音中带了点沙哑。我上的女人不计其数，没有几个像他这样喊叫的。也许是个少年吧，变声还未完全。

自从开始那个麻烦工作以来，我已经近三个月没有开荤了。我以石屋旁茂盛的青草为掩护，以夜虫的叫声做伪装，自认为悄无声息地接近了那个小屋子。我悄悄地开启了我的透视眼，而我看到的那副景象……至今都难以忘怀。  
我肚子里没什么墨水，不懂该怎么文绉绉的说出来，你们就暂且意会：

那是个男孩，长得很美丽的男孩。他拥有那种可以卖几十万戒尼的著名雕刻品一样毫无瑕疵的脸蛋，身体仿佛是大理石做的，十分光滑白嫩。他有一头金发，和那些金发妞一样性感。要不是他挺立的性器昭示着他的性别，我真想上他！他手脚都被戴上了镣铐，身上只穿了一件囚衣，没有穿裤子，但施暴者没有在他的身体上留下一丝裂痕。那个施暴者——一位黑发着黑色大衣的男人，背对着我。真是奇怪，我的透视明明是无视光线明暗度的，那个情况下我却看不清他的脸。

我将视野调小，仔细地观察他。从我的角度，我能清晰地看见男孩的下体: 那个被强行打开的双腿，稀疏的金色草原，被黑色刀柄撑开的红润洞口，少许清澈的粘液滴落在洁白滑嫩的双腿内侧。在这里，我看不见一般性事的律动，这更像某种刑罚。从性器往上，是略有肌肉的小腹; 再往上，是别着环的粉嫩乳头，他只有右边的乳头别着环，左边的乳头正在被施暴者如挑逗昆虫一般地玩弄。那个环……和我以前见到的虐恋玩法不一样，我猜那是耳环，毕竟上面还挂着紫水晶。少年的锁骨很美丽，瘦削而玲珑，是我最喜欢的那种样子。他的头微微向上倾，露出他那不太凸起、的少年专属的稚嫩喉结。我看见那诱人脖颈上有一个黑色的、蜘蛛状的印记，上面还写着数字11。那大概是纹身吧，不过我讨厌那个纹身，印在这个难得的美人身上，像是一枚完美的水晶被染了污渍一般令人难受。

他的表情难以言述，那是一种混杂了愉悦、背德、羞愧、悔恨、愤怒和悲伤的复杂表情。他的眼睛出奇的美丽，在我的视野触及那双眼睛时，我甚至都屏住了呼吸。那是一双火红色的眼镜，曜石似的闪烁，像血月，也像红宝石。泪水如晨露一样点缀其上。如果真的有天堂，那么一定只有这样的宝石才配点缀它的门扉。我才学浅薄，但我犹记得很多大型拍卖会上，也有卖过和那差不多的眼睛。不过被制作成人体标本的东西，比不上实物的万分之一美丽。我实在太入迷了，以至于施暴者似乎察觉到了我的存在。他的余光看向我所在的地方——明明他应该没有透视能力的，却明确朝着石头外的我看去了。但他没有什么驱赶我的意思，我看见他的手指开始挑拨少年的嘴唇了。

他的另一只手从少年的乳头处拿开，开始抓住少年漂亮的金发。他好像想让少年为他口交。但是金发的小家伙像是见了鬼一样的奋力挣扎，露出了极度厌恶的表情，仿佛口交是比死还要恐怖的事情。那个男孩对于贞操耿耿于怀的程度令我大开眼界。尚有理智的人被完全压制时，总会顺从，找机会寻求解脱。但是这个男孩却像发了疯一样挣扎，尽管他的挣脱没有撼动施暴者一分一毫。

我听见断断续续的“住手”、“滚蛋”等等残句，这样咒骂的词汇带了少许呻吟和喘息，竟然像音符一样动听。少年的音调中出现一丝颤音，他全身开始出现和以往不同的颤抖，纤细的腰肢上下起伏，像在寻找一个平衡点。我看见在黑发施暴者的按压下，他低着头，嘴角被咬出了血迹。此时，在呻吟和咒骂之外的几句对话令我在意。

“库洛洛！…你…你在对你的刀做什么？！”

“呵呵，不过是用念线操控它而已。很舒服吗？”

“……”

男孩沉默不语，但是他微微泛红的身体和止不住漏出的呻吟暴露了他的情绪。他的臀部由于刀柄的前后进入而不断扭动，他或许想要挣脱刀柄，却无意间迎合了它的动作，看上去像在取悦施暴者一般。他唇齿微张，痛苦的命运鞭策着他，让他屈辱地跪下，被一把刀侵犯。  
这样背德的场景令我着迷。他看上去马上要高潮了，我更加专注地盯着他如蝶翼一般微微颤动的身体。然而在他马上要失神尖叫的那刻，我看见一颗子弹悄无声息地冲着我的脑门而来。我吓了一大跳，即时闪开。我说不清楚为什么，但我感觉那就是施暴者送给我的子弹。我识趣地离开石屋边，彼时天色已经渐白。

事后的那几个晚上，我夜不能寐，辗转反侧，睁眼闭眼全是那位宛若油画中走出的少年悲鸣的样子。他曾高傲如鹰，如今却被猎人套在网中肆意玩弄。从那天起，不再有任何女孩能勾起我的兴趣。很多人以为我成为了虔诚的教徒，过上了苦行僧的生活。其实并非如此。只要想起他白嫩的脸颊和泛着泪水的红眼睛，我便心存柔情。

在完成了这份工作之后，我舍弃了一切生意买卖，四处流浪，寻找那个少年的足迹。但数十年来大陆上的任何一寸土地都没有消息。他或是去了某些禁忌之地，又或是凋零在了某处了吧。

后来我老了，开始做梦。梦里全是那位少年颤动的身体，他的锁骨处永远刻着玷污他的黑色蜘蛛。施暴者始终站在少年的面前，微笑着，面庞模糊。施暴者不知何时骨节分明的手中握着一把手枪，我看见枪口里的子弹逐渐地、逐渐地变大，轨迹一清二楚。它飞过少年璀璨的双眼，飞过白嫩的身躯，飞过淫乱的、插着刀柄的粉穴，飞过石屋的缝隙，飞过粘着露水的青草……

最后嵌入我的头盖骨，嵌入了我的灵魂。”

我合上手稿，完全不能想象作者是如何写下它的。沙尘暴马上就要来临，时间不允许我再思考。当我环顾四周，寻找合适的避风点时，却看见墙壁空洞里的子弹，和如浮雕一般和石块融为一体的灵长目头盖骨。

END.


End file.
